Conventional engineered hardwood floor is engineered by stacking a top high quality decorative veneer on multilayer of less quality veneers. These layer veneers are normally glued layer by layer in perpendicular directions. One layer on X direction, and next layer will be on Y direction. The dimensional stability of conventional engineered hardwood floor is achieved by cross wood grain veneer to balanced stress created by moisture in X and Y direction and balance of stress between top and bottom layers in Z direction.
The surface layer often requires thicker for resanding purpose. This makes the engineered floor imbalanced in top and bottom layer in Z direction. As moisture changes, the floor will warp, cure, or buckle, even delaminate due to imbalanced stress. Especially, when the engineered floor is glued down by urethane glue, which absorbs water as it cures, the glue could absorb water from engineered floor from bottom layers and results delamination of top layers at installation.
The conventional engineered floor delamination is often caused by weak bonding between layers of veneers. The weak bonding may stem from over cured glue, uneven spread of curing agent, or manufacturing miscontrol. This weak bonding is not detectable until the floor is delaminated under high stress. Multilayers of glue increase the odds of a floor having weak bonding spots.
Therefore, there is a need for engineered floor to reduce or eliminate delamination. In contrast to conventional engineered floor, which is engineered vertically with cross wood grain veneers, the present of invention offers horizontally engineered floors to reduce and eliminate delamination.